


How... disgusting

by historiareiss



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, alpha asuka and beta shinji doing the most of their mornings together, basically...... voyeurism, demeaning slurs and stuff, just two self-loathing kids experiencing sexuality in a very fucked up way, submissive shinji masturbates in front of his love/hate crush when she asks him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: There was something in the way Stupid Shinji blushed, or the vulnerability that he showed in front of her, or maybe the low, ashamed look in his eyes whenever she called him names, that worked a very addictive effect on her otherwise numb senses.





	How... disgusting

Of course Stupid Shinji would get all hot after being called a pathetic and cowardly worm. He was that hopeless. So petty and worthless when compared to Kaji, and yet Soryu couldn't help herself. There was something in the way Stupid Shinji blushed, or the vulnerability that he showed in front of her, or maybe the low, ashamed look in his eyes whenever she called him names, that worked a very addictive effect on her otherwise numb senses.

  
She stared him down long and hard. He was sitting at the table, drinking from his personal mug - she wouldn't dare drinking from that, fearing that she could get infected with his lousy demeanor -, he kept his legs tightly crossed beneath the table, yet he couldn't hide that his pajamas pants were tenting between his thighs.  
Thankfully, Misato had left for work earlier than usual that morning. At least one of the two women in the house would be spared that disgraceful show.  
"Pervert! I can't believe you would be turned on with so little!", Asuka was half horrified, and half amused. Shinji truly was weak beyond her wildest dreams. It was appalling enough that he had been given an Eva to pilot, and the famed Unit 01, at that.

  
"I-It's not like I can help it! It's... normal in the mornings." He tried to excuse himself, poorly, turning beet red in the process, clenching his legs together even tighter.  
"Ah, is that it? Well, what about the disturbing stuff you do late at night, then? Is that normal, too?" The girl teased him, baring her teeth in a smug grin. She had heard him, for sure, some nights, past midnight, moaning submissively into his pillow. No doubt he had been jerking it to pictures of her during P.E., the very ones that perverts like him could so easily find in school hallways, if you knew who to ask. The thought irked her. More than that, it made her so sick that she couldn't bear to break her fast. It didn't matter much. Stupid Shinji would be her breakfast this morning.  
The bewildered look of guilt on his face was proof enough that Soryu was right. Yet she wouldn't be satisfied with so little. She wasn't as low-maintenance as the likes of him.

  
"So it's true, then? You think about me and get all hard down there?" This time, she sounded softer, less inquisitive, but still rather dignified in her assumption. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded slowly. His cheeks were on fire, and his brow smeared with sweat.  
"Well, you might as well let me see what you do in that dirty room of yours, at this point." She urged him, with a quick flick of her head, as she planted her hands on her sides, as if in waiting.  
Shinji's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in astonishment. "What? Stop messing with me, Asuka!"

  
"I'm serious! Besides, it won't settle down until you take care of it, no? Just be a man for once, and show me!" Asuka ordered in her usual high overbearing pitch. Ikari, feeling his penis grow even harder in his pants, hesitated a little still, but eventually did as he was bid.  
Asuka looked down on his swollen cock, keeping a straight face and her palms on her sides. She looked rather unimpressed with it, and thus prompted Shinji to try harder for her entertainment. "Come on, stroke it. Masturbate like you would in your room at night to my pictures."

  
The boy started stroking it slowly at first, as he was rather uneasy in her presence, until the dynamic of it grew on him, and having her looking at him in return ended up turning him on all the more.  
"You like me so much, Stupid Shinji? I mean, this is the best you can hope for, isn't it? It's not like I'll ever touch you or anything like that. Jeez, you're probably gonna end up dying a virgin at this rate..." Asuka spat in distaste and open mockery. She was enjoying this too, although she didn't understand what about this could feel pleasant to a woman, exactly.

  
Perhaps the fact that she was higher than him, and could wield her influence over him without even having to touch him? It didn't matter. Soryu felt her excitement grow with each stroke, each drop of bodily fluid that escaped Shinji's cock, and she didn't even have to raise a finger in order to make him so helpless for her.  
"Asuka... I'm sorry... I-" Shinji whimpered so desperately that even his eyes were starting to water.  
"Sorry for being a distasteful freak who gets off to pictures of my dirty panties, you mean? As if I could forgive you for that!" Her rosy lips twitched in a grimace of anger and disgust.  
"Or do you mean you're gonna cum now? In your own hand like the sore loser you are... Damn, that was fast." Asuka snorted, stifling her amusement.  
That was too much on Shinji's already overly excited senses, and so he yielded to the release, letting out a sharp moan and a spurt of semen in his right hand, under Asuka's stern gaze.  
"How... disgusting." The girl made a face, pursuing her lips together, then she turned on her heels and left for school.


End file.
